Magic The Gathering: The Wild Son
by Jiro Uchiha
Summary: Raised by Wolfir in a secluded Village on Innistrad, Wulfrukh Wolfirsblood never had a chance to experience many things. Devoted to Hunting, he faces many obstacles, repercussions and challenges that revolve around his favorite habit.
1. Wild Beginnings

_Hello, my name is Jiro Uchiha. I'm trying out something new, kind of, in this fic. I do hope that you enjoy this, as I thought this up many years back and haven't written it until for various reasons. If you enjoy this, let me know in a review, or tweet me about it on twitter Big_Boss_Flurb. I thank you for any views and support, Jiro 'The Ghetto Shaman' Uchiha, OTF inc._

He bound through the forest, flexing his nostrils repeatedly. He caught the scent of boar, and followed the tender scent for miles. His large frame landed on a tree branch, which managed to hold his weight as he compact himself as much as he could. He was exceptionally tall by Human standards, being 6'10" at sixteen summers old, when most humans didn't even reach 6'0" by twenty or more summers. His head moved to the right, where the tender scent came from. Leaping from the tree branch, he propelled his massive frame through the air, his feet crashing onto the ground. Heading cautiously in the direction of the boar, he kept full aware of his surroundings.

Pushing stray leaves from his view, he came to a large clearing. The light that came through the sky allowed him to see a group of large boar standing stalwart, across from a large, spiky, blue baloth, a beast larger than the five boars combined. He frowned, wondering whether or not he should intervene. On one hand, killing the baloth would give the boar a chance to flee, but leaving the baloth be could lead to the beast eating or tearing apart the boar, leaving him hungry. Sighing, he cast his gaze to the baloth, who began to move, trampling toward the much smaller boar menacingly. The largest stood stalwart, legs spread, but held a look of fear in it's eyes. The beast held no mercy in it's slitted, golden eyes as he moved forward. It was either kill the baloth or go hungry. He frowned, placing his hand around his temporary weapon, a five foot spear, and surged forward.

The boars bolted, and he stood in between the boars and the large, spiky beast. Intercepting the massive beast, he jabbed it in the leg with his spear. No wound was left, as the beast's spiny skin was too thick and sturdy for the spear to pierce. Growling, he jabbed again. The attack was futile, as the beast remained unaffected. However, he could tell he had the beast's attention, as the beast's narrowed, slit pupils and bloodthirsty gaze locked onto him. Grunting, he propelled himself into a tree, forcing the massive beast to swing upward. Drawing energy from the baloth's malice, and the trees around him, he cast a spell of rot, weakening the skin of the beast, as the spell began to erode the creature. The spiky baloth hissed at him, a sound more reminiscent of a snarl. He leaped from the branch, swinging down to cleave off three of the beast's fingers, which were torn through with extreme ease.

He wondered exactly how well his spell had worked as he stalked the beast as it turned to him, a look of blind rage in it's eyes as it roared at him, the hunter banging on his chest in return as the Baloth charged blindly at him, allowing him to jump to the left and avoid it, the scent of rot clear amongst the Baloth's natural musk. He ran after the Baloth, who blindly slammed into a tree that toppled moments later, leaping onto it's back and slamming the spear into it's weakened back, causing it to scream loudly in pain as it flailed, the spear being pulled out and slammed back in again, this time reaching it's intended goal and striking the Baloth's spine, it's shorter, rear legs going limp as he pulled the spear from the beast's back. He lifted the weapon, noticing a look that crossed rage with fear on the Baloth's face, exhaling as he used his own energy and cast a spell that lulled the Baloth before thrusting the spear through it's right eye and into it's brain, the large beast twitching hard one last time.

Sighing as he looked at the deceased Baloth, he wondered how he could bury such a large animal in a respectful manner. He placed a hand on it's hard, spiky hide and smiled. "You were a worthy foe." he said, knowing that he would have had a much, much harder time if he didn't cast the spell to weaken it's hide. Turning, he set off, bounding back to his home with no boar and a dead Baloth lying around. He shook his head, hoping that he didn't fail his task too hard. _I simply wanted to catch something to eat, and yet, I couldn't accomplish that._ He said to himself, stopping in a nearby tree branch as he smelt another boar, pulling the spear from his back as he turned in the direction the scent came from. He inhaled, pulling the spear back as far as he could, releasing a large breath as he loosed the spear, hearing a thud and a squeal as he leapt in the direction of the sound.

When he arrived, the large spear had slammed directly through the Boar's ear, through it's brain and out of the other ear, a very lethal looking shot. He picked the large animal up by the spear, holding it tight as he turned around and carried it on his back, walking the rest of the way home.

When he arrived at the large village situated in a small clearing of the huge forest, he smiled at his neighbors, and they all greeted him with a smile, a nod, or a laugh. When he reached the large hut in the center of the village, he entered slowly as he sat, the man across from him one of a select few in the village that were larger than him. He bowed his head out of respect, the man nodding in return. "Chief Silverheart, I dropped off the boar I hunted at the butcher's like instructed." he said, and the man nodded. "I sensed the usage of black mana. Tell me, do you know who or what did that?" he asked, and the hunter sighed. "It was I Chief. I encountered a baloth and used a spell of rot to weaken it's hide. I apologize." he said, and the Chief sighed. "How many times have you been instructed to stray away from black mana?" he asked, the hunter shaking his head. "Too many times." he said.

The Chief nodded. "Listen to me. You are the sole human in our village, and for you to be human and use Black mana singles you out, and I will not have you dividing the village with your constant usage of it. This is a Wolfir Village. We are werewolves that have been blessed by Avacyn herself. Black mana has no place in our Village." he said, the human nodding to the Wolfir, the stern look in his canid eyes made more intense by his long snout. "Yes Chief. I understand. Again, my apologies." he said, bowing his head as he stood. He walked to the exit before he hesitated when the wolf sighed. "Listen to me Wulfrukh, know that I am not scolding you. I just do not wish to draw much attention to this village in such a time. Rumor has it that strong forces are at play, and I want us to be ready, and unified, in the event we need to fight. And I wish for you to be pure of heart if and when this time comes. Black Mana will erode the purity in your heart." he said, and the hunter nodded, bowing respectfully before leaving.

When he left Chief Silverheart's hut, he noticed that a small group of Wolfir were gathered in the town square, Wulfrukh able to cross the distance in a short time due to his large stature. When he reached the town square, a few glances were sent in his direction, mostly from older Wolfir that could sense his usage of black magick, something that would normally have made him either apologize or try and keep a low profile, the young human more interested in what was going on, noticing that healers tended to a young female Wolfir, her arm injured. "What happened Child?" the healer asked, the young girl howling at the pain of a stinging herb before looking to the other Wolfir. "My brother! They took him!" she shouted, frustrated at the situation, her speech coming out in barks. "Who was it?" Wulfrukh heard, a booming male voice ringing out through the square. "It was a group of humans! They attacked us while we were hunting rabbits!" she barked out, a few negative glances heading Wulfrukh's way.

"What should we do about this?" the healer asked the group, a flurry of canid grunts and snarls ringing out as the Wolfir disputed amongst themselves. "We should hunt them down and take the boy back!" one deep voice shouted, another softer voice disagreeing. "No, we should negotiate. We are Avacyn's chosen for a reason." it said, many of the softer voices amongst the group agreeing, the deeper voices all disagreeing loudly, the present Wolfir being divided in two groups. Wulfrukh looked to the small girl, walking past everyone else. "What direction did they take him?" he asked softly, trying to be comforting despite the girl's recent experience with humans. The girl pointed her snout to the West, Wulfrukh smiling as he looked in the direction, turning back to the girl happily. "Thank you. What did they look like?" he asked, and she whined, looking down. "They were wearing white. That's all I can remember." she said, and Wulfrukh nodded.

"That's all I need to know. Thank you Child." he said, rubbing her head and scratching behind her ear briefly, making the small child smile as he rose back to his feet, his eyes looking westward. "Wulfrukh, what are you thinking?" he heard, turning to see Chief Silverheart make his way through the crowd, the young human turning to him and putting his hand on his chest as he squared his stance. "Chief, I wish to be the one to go and bring back the captured Cub. Since the Wolfir are the chosen of Avacyn, it only makes sense that the one human in the village should go to avoid any problems." he said, and the wolf hummed as he looked to him, a few voices drowning each other out while trying to speak, the visible green aura Silverheart began to emit causing them to cease their arguing as he exhaled hard from his snout.

"Very well. I shall permit you to take one weapon and search for this child. If you can not find him within three moons, return and we will create a search party." he said, and Wulfrukh exhaled, looking up to the sky, noticing that it was about midday, he looked to the chief and dropped to one knee. "Allow me to take one axe. I shall return by midday tomorrow at the latest." he said, a few surprised faces within his range of vision, the chief placing a large hand on his shoulder. "Very well. Depart as soon as possible. Do not overwork yourself. It would do us no good if the both of you were dead." he said, and Wulfrukh nodded, leaving the town square and heading to the local armory, his large, powerful legs making his stride much larger than normal as he grabbed a single, shinning axe off the display, turning to the west and immediately beginning to jog.

His jog began to pick up, his arms rising and falling in time with the beats of his large legs, his jog turning into a brisk run, his arms rising closer as he glanced to the axe, the bearded blade large enough to take the heads off of large animals at the least, the four foot long handle allowing him plenty of reach as he continued to speed up, flaring his nostrils as he searched for the scent of humans or Wolfir. His brisk run turning into a full blown sprint, his heart beginning to throb in his chest as he covered large distances in a small amount of time. He leapt into the air, landing his large body on a thick tree branch, crouching down as he looked about, seeing a small fox run away at the sight and feeling of the human flying through the air and landing on the branch, the forest he entered being extremely quiet otherwise. He exhaled, dropping down from the branch as quietly as he could, remaining in a crouch after he hit the ground softer than he expected.

Placing a hand on the ground, he released a small pulse of Green Mana as he began to extend his range. Deer grazed in the forest to the east, a small caravan passing by to the south, the west being completely bare of activity, Wulfrukh unable to detect even a rummaging squirrel. To the north, he sensed distress, pushing more green mana into the forest to increase the detail with which he received information. The caravan had passed by, the deer to the east both young females, a third, stalwart deer watching over them, his focus shifting to the north. The distress increased, and he noticed that the distress gave off a small pulse of Mana, this one easily identifiable as Green. _That must be him._ Wulfrukh thought as he moved his hand, rubbing the ground in appreciation as he stood, rolling his shoulders.

He crouched down, the muscle in his legs tensing up as he shot forward. With each beat of his large legs, dust was kicked up, the ground barely handling his intense force as he moved throughout the forest, pulling the axe overhead and cleaving a branch in his path, the branch coming in two very cleanly as the distress grew closer. Wulfrukh inhaled, trying to remind himself not to use any form of black mana or magick that could be associated with black mana, like rot, decay, death, darkness, and the like. Jumping over a large root sticking out of the ground, he began to smell things, picking up the distinct scent of Wolfir as he closed in, his heart throbbing as he smelled humans, and an oddly large group of them.

The humans laughed as they continued to torment the small Wolfir child. The small wolf boy remained as still as possible, his tail tucked between his legs and ears and posture lowered as he was the subject of laughter and the target of insults and projectiles. "Wait till that bastard commander of ours sees this!" one man screamed. "Damn straight! He lost a hand fighting a werewolf, and we got an entire Wolfir unharmed! Child or not, that's much better than what he can say!" a second man, this one portly and unkempt, said, raising a bottle with an alcoholic brown liquid inside. A third man, this one confused and drunk, scratched his head. "Hey! You guys think he's got a human penis, or a wolf penis?" he asked, and a couple of the men looked at him in disgust, more of the drunken men joining in, seeming genuinely intrigued. They turned to him, and his large, hazel eyes widened in fear as his muscles tensed up and hair stood on end.

When the men stood to find out, a large shadow was cast over them, the men unable to turn as the massive body of Wulfrukh landed directly on one man, his body being catapulted to the ground as his back was simply crushed, Wulfrukh snarling, much like a wolf, as he came down on a second man, shouting loudly as the remaining fifty eight men all rose to their feet and brandished their silver weapons, charging at Wulfrukh. Wulfrukh analyzed their physical abilities by simply seeing their body language and physical muscle movements, able to tell that many of the men were intoxicated and unable to fight at full force, a simple wide arced swing taking off the head of another man, Wulfrukh turning his axe sideways and using the broad side of the blade as a bat as he cracked the head hard, the velocity strong enough for the head to strike a fourth man in the chest and crack his ribcage, Wulfrukh able to smell the fact that a broken rib pierced his heart.

Wulfrukh stepped back from a silver tipped spear, seeing the weapon meant to slay his mentors and kin and growing disgusted, tearing the spear from the wielder, kicking a large, portly man back as he made them all fall into each other, Wulfrukh tossing the spear as hard as he could, piecing the portly man and the three men neatly lined up behind him, the four man kebob being driven back into a tree, Wulfrukh tossing the axe from his left hand back to his right as he came up in a wide upwards arc, cutting a man almost in half, the remaining skin and tendons still attached, making it look as if he were cracked open and nearly pulled apart, much like a poorly filleted chicken leg, Wulfrukh catching the next man by the throat and squeezing hard, hearing the man's windpipe being reduced to nearly nothing as he dropped him, rolling his shoulders as the fifty men remaining grew afraid.

"In the name of the Wolfir, I swear that none of you will exit this forest alive!" he shouted, slamming his axe into the ground, binding it to the ground as walls of magickally created and reinforced wood formed around a small circle of trees, sealing the men in with him. The first group of men came at him, a second group fleeing to attempt to chop the walls down breaking off. Wulfrukh caught the first man by the back of the skull, pulling him close as he slammed him face first into the axe that was bound in the ground, his skull splitting at the force, Wulfrukh letting him fall as he punched the twelfth man in the stomach, making him drop his sword, the Wolfir raised warrior stepping on the pommel as he shoved the man down, the blade being knocked back up as his skull was pushed down on it, the thirteenth man jabbing a rapier out at Wulfrukh, who slid to the side calmly, grabbing the rapier by it's thin blade and pulling it from the man's hand.

With a simple jab, Wulfrukh pierced the man's chest, the thin blade sliding between his ribs and into his heart, a fluid step back causing the blade to exit his body as swiftly as it went in, his body crumbling as Wulfrukh exhaled, pointing the rapier at the remaining men, making sure to keep an eye on the few men that barely managed to dent the magickally reinforced wood. He counted forty seven men remaining, and out of that group, six brandished swords at him. Wulfrukh concentrated, remembering the brief Rapier training he endured with one of the stronger female Wolfir in the village, a woman named Luisah Moonpearl. It was something Wulfrukh wasn't fond of, the warrior briefly glancing at the thin blade. _I should have grabbed a regular sword. Ah well, at least I can freshen up my rapier skills at the least._ He though as the six men closed in at once.

Wulfrukh clashed blades with the first man, the rapier sliding down the blade with ease as the warrior jabbed upward quickly, stabbing him in the windpipe as fast as he could, stepping back from another blade swing, inhaling as he began to move forward, noticing the third blade coming from his left in a downward angle, in a fashion that let Wulfrukh know that, despite the two handed grip it was held in, that his opponent was left handed. Wulfrukh spun around the attacking blade, jabbing the man in the back of the head with his elbow, knocking the man off balance as he fell, Wulfrukh fluidly thrusting out his bent arm, the second man from before bringing his sword up sideways to block, misjudging the blade as it slid over his blade and into his chest, through a rib and into his left lung.

Pulling the blade out, Wulfrukh stomped on the third man, cracking his skull as he ducked his large body under the fourth swordsman, his wide, singlehanded arc swing leaving him wide open, Wulfrukh moving fluidly as he rose up and jabbed the rapier out, piercing the man's right eye and his brain, the scent of blood becoming very apparent as he tried to pull the blade out, cursing briefly as he noted that it somehow got stuck in the man's face, the fifth and sixth swordsmen coming at him from the sides. Thinking quickly, he pulled the man's corpse close to him, dropping to a crouch, hearing the two shinning blades clang above his head, the men stumbling back slightly as Wulfrukh jumped up, throwing both of his legs out to the side as he bonsai kicked both men in the skull. He tossed the corpse in his hands at the group of men who had put a small hole in his magickally reinforced walls, something that irritated him a bit.

He turned to the two remaining swordsmen. Taking the blade from the man to his left, he slid it into his skull, quickly disposing of the man on the right in the same fashion, a single warrior from amongst the human group coming at him full force, pointing a rifle in his direction, pulling the trigger as a fast silver bullet flew in his direction, pelting him in the shoulder. Wulfrukh hesitated, stopping and looking at the bullet wound as the man reloaded his gun. He flexed his muscles, the clenching mass of his shoulder and pectoral muscles pushing the bullet out, the silver object clanging to the ground before the man could finish reloading his gun, looking up to notice that Wulfrukh's behemoth body was standing directly in front of him, the man dropping the gun in shock as the hunter's massive hands wrapped themselves around his head, a stoic smile crossing Wulfrukh's features as he simply twisted, the man crumbling to the ground as forty men remained.

He looked to the young Wolfir, who had risen to his feet and moved towards him. "Relax your nerves child. All will be well with me here." he said, picking up the rifle and pointing it at the cluster of men who continued to work on the wall, pulling the trigger as one man fell face first in a burst of blood and brain matter into the wall, sliding down as the other men were either distracted by the sudden shock, or turned frantic, attacking the wall with their weapons as much as they could, Wulfrukh tossing the rifle, not fond of it's odd function. He ran at the men, leaping into the air and landing on another pair of men, grabbing a second pair by their skulls, slamming their heads together and dropping their bodies as he turned to a fifth man, throwing a hard right hand that hit him in the jaw and lifted him off the ground, his neck beginning to stretch from the force before his brain stem snapped, his body going limp.

Wulfrukh threw a hard left, the next man being slammed into the wall, his skull shattering as his face was slammed between a large fist and a solid wall, the warrior cursing as he felt one of the silver tipped blades strike him in the right shoulder blade, spinning fast and hard, the blade being flung out of his back into the thigh of another man coming from the side, Wulfrukh clapping his hands on the man's skull as he grew angry that he was wounded, the man's skull cracking and flattening as he fell, the Wolfir raised hunter stepping back as he grabbed the blade from the man's thigh, pulling it out and slamming it between his eyes, his life fading instantly as the mage in training panted, another wild right fist reducing Wulfrukh's number of opponents to thirty, half of the humans that kidnapped the Wolfir boy laying broken and unmoving across the ground.

The men slowed their assault on the walls, turning to him in a huge mass, Wulfrukh analyzing that the thirty men left were all in better physical condition than the thirty men he had already killed, inhaling as he watched them circle him like vultures, Wulfrukh noticing that, based off of the sun's position in the sky, a mere hour to an hour and a half had gone by. "You humans don't move very fast. I could have caught up to you guys in three hours if I remained jogging I bet." he said, not paying attention to the fact that the men slowly began to close in. "Ah shit, old man Silverheart is probably gonna be pissed I killed you guys so quickly. He's always trying to get me to act like a green mage. He's not fond of my more… red battle tendencies." he mused, more to himself than anyone else. He heard a bark, glancing to the young boy. "Look out!" he shouted, Wulfrukh giving him a thumbs up as he moved.

Wulfrukh spread his hands as he crouched down, opening his mouth and tensing his jaw, moving his arms around to the front of him as he began to claw at the dirt, moving his arms to his side, a crescent drawn in the dirt, the wild, savage stance something Wulfrukh picked up from Uleki Spiritwalker, a Wolfir Shaman he spent a lot of time around growing up. He felt someone to his right begin to move, turning in that direction quickly as he swung his hand out, his hard fingertips acting like claws, the man's leather armor being torn with a swing of his left hand as he rose, a single stomp of his foot allowing him to close the distance as he clamped his tensed jaws down on the man's throat, rising up to a vertical stance as he picked the man off the ground and tossed his body, a few of the men stepping back as he spun as he clenched his fist, a foolhardy man that charged him screaming being struck with the backfist at it's most powerful, the moment when his fist clenched, his neck snapping as he fell to the ground.

The remaining men all attacked at the same time, Wulfrukh inhaling as he focused, his trained senses making the men seem to be moving slower, his massive arms allowing him to grab the closest man and slam his head into into his opponent's, pulling his sword from his hand as he dropped his body, clashing blades with another man, knocking him back as he shoved the man, spinning the blade into a reverse grip and slamming it into the chest of a man who came down with a poleaxe, Wulfrukh catching it as he dropped it, spinning the poleaxe overhead, swinging the large weapon in a wide arc, three men falling victim to a carefully aimed swing, their throats being slit as three fountains of blood erupted, Wulfrukh dropping the axe and pulling the sword from the man's chest, stepping to the side of the original man's blade, simply hacking into his flesh, the blade lodging itself in his skull as he fell over.

The next man came down with a club, Wulfrukh tensing his muscles as the large wooden object struck him in the skull, breaking into many pieces as Wulfrukh caught the man by the throat, lifting him into the air as another man with an axe came at him, catching that man by the throat as he squeezed their throats hard, driving both men into the ground with a tight grip on their throats, their crushed windpipes cutting off the air they had. "There's only twenty of you left and I haven't broken a sweat. Surely you should all surrender and beg me to let you live." he said, rolling his shoulders. "Fat chance you monster! Twenty is all we need to kill you!" one of the men shouted, making Wulfrukh furrow his brow. "Really? Twenty is enough to kill me when sixty couldn't do the job?" he thought, chuckling at the logic. "I didn't know humans could tell such jokes." he said, vanishing and appearing in front of the man who spoke out, placing his hands on the man's skull. "Only, I'm not laughing." he said, beginning to shake the man's head as fast as he could, his body spasming as the vibrations caused him to begin to leak fluid from his eyes and mouth, his brain shaken so profusely it snapped his brain stem.

 _Nineteen_. He thought, inhaling calmly as he stepped back from a sword,turning to his left and sliding to the side, chopping the man in the neck, crushing his windpipe. He picked the man's body off the ground in one swift motion, tossing him to the side as another spear came from his right, Wulfrukh keeping his feet in place, his body leaning back as the spear passed him by, the man stumbling forward clumsily as Wulfrukh clenched his right arm, lifting it up as he brought his elbow down on the man's spine, hearing an audible crack as he fell to the ground, broken in a fashion Wulfrukh was sure human's couldn't be broken in, stomping the man's skull with his massive foot as he turned to the next man, noticing that a group numbering roughly ten continued to work on the wall, a hole large enough for a small child to fit through made from their frantic assault on the reinforced wood. Catching the next man by the arm, he dragged him closer, putting him in a standing arm triangle as he squeezed, the man's body struggling only for a brief moment before going limp.

 _Sixteen._ He thought, noticing that roughly another half hour had passed by, his body beginning to tingle, knowing full well that tonight was a full moon. _When night falls, I must be at the village to protect it._ He thought, knowing that his role was village protector while his fellow villagers went out and hunted. Keeping an eye on the sun, he ducked under a man's wild axe swing, catching him from behind by the waist and tossing him overhead, the man flying into the axe Wulfrukh left in the ground, the force he was thrown with allowing the axe to remain still while still cutting him in half from the tip of his head down. Picking up a fallen spear, Wulfrukh blocked two swords at once, shoving the men back as he dropped the spear, jabbing the man to his left in the stomach, taking his sword and spinning, turning to the man to his right and stabbing him in the right temple with a very rapier like jab, the man to his left falling back, Wulfrukh able to pick up the spear and jab the man in the face with it, pulling it out and exhaling as he pulled back.

He tossed the spear as hard as he could, the spear cleaving straight through the stomach of one man and lodging itself in the wooden walls, the trained hunter noticing that the hole they put in the wall was almost large enough for the men to fit through. _Twelve._ He thought, the final dozen men remaining as he shook himself free of the blood that coated his body, exhaling when he noticed the carnage in full detail. "Don't move! If you do, we'll kill this thing!" he heard, turning to the two men that weren't attacking the wooden walls, who had restrained the small Wolfir boy, one man holding his arms back in a Full Nelson hold, the other pointing a silver tipped blade at the boy's throat. He could smell the fear on them, exhaling as he finally had a chance to relax, glancing down to his slightly sore shoulder, noticing that the wound he received from the bullet had begun to heal already, something that made him relatively happy.

He lifted a foot, being able to smell the silver being pressed against the boy's throat. "We mean it! Take one step closer to us and we'll kill the mutt here and now! He can't handle silver like you!" the man with the sword shouted, Wulfrukh humming. "Tell me, have you two signaled your commander?" he asked, and the man holding the wolf back smiled, his broad, yellowing teeth visible from behind the boy's silver fur. "Yer damn right we did! The boss is on his way here to kill yew right now!" he shouted, Wulfrukh being irritated by his accent. He turned to the wolf child, who struggled to get free. "Don't move Cub, I've got this. Just uh, close your eyes if you don't like blood." he said, the Wolfir boy clamping his eyes shut as Wulfrukh slammed his foot to the ground, a pulse of green mana surging through the ground as large wooden spikes rose up and pierced the men, the man with the blade being struck in the back of the neck as the man holding the young Wolfir was pierced from the anus, the spike tearing through his soft organs as he dropped the boy from the shock, his body going limp as the other ten men escaped through a hole in the wall.

Wulfrukh smiled. "Boy! How fast are you?" he shouted over, pulling the axe out of the ground and watching the wooden walls vanish slowly. "Not very. My sister is faster, since she actually got away." he said, and Wulfrukh laughed. "Very well then! Quickly, hop on my back, I have humans to hunt." he said, the boy jogging over and climbing onto Wulfrukh's back, digging his clawed hands and feet into Wulfrukh's flesh to stay on. "Didn't Chief Silverheart say we can't hunt humans?" he said, Wulfrukh picking up the scent of the boy's doglike breath as he inhaled, crouching down. "I'll hunt whatever I damn well please, and the old man can yell at me later." he said, shooting forward as he searched for the scent of fear and leather, a combination that was very distinct to his trained nose.

He caught up with the first man, an aging fellow, quickly, the man having tripped over a large root and broken his ankle. Not wishing to waste time as he could smell the others getting away, Wulfrukh simply slowed his run, pulling his right leg back and punting the aging man's head clean off as it flew above the trees. Continuing his run with the boy on his back, Wulfrukh held his arms up. "Score!" he shouted, the thrill of the hunt allowing him to be much more free and happy than almost anything else as he stopped, taking a sharp turn, gritting his teeth at the feeling of the young boy's claws in his flesh as he picked up the scent of a second man, the other eight scents becoming faint. _I can't waste time hunting this one. All of these kills have to be quick._ He thought, remembering a lesson that Indro Fullhearth, Chief Hunter of the village and Wulfrukh's secondary mentor taught him. _If you have to hunt a group and can't or won't bring them back to the village, only take your time with either the last, or the juiciest._ He had been taught, simply leaping up and jumping on the man's spine as he made another sharp turn.

He began to run, his nostrils flared as he traced the other seven, noticing that only one seemed to be out of his range, turning westward slightly to catch up to the closest individual, noticing that the man stopped, Wulfrukh exhaling sharply as he closed in, leaping into the air, looking down as he noticed a trap laid on the ground, the most basic of hunting tricks unable to outsmart the trained hunter. Landing past the traps, he spun and caught the man, shoving him into a tree, the boy on his shoulders baring his teeth as he stretched his neck forward, biting the man's throat and shaking his head as he tore one of the man's neckbones out, spitting it out as Wulfrukh whistled, the boy howling loudly as they began to move on, only seven men remaining.

As they ran, Wulfrukh turned to the boy that clung hard onto his back. "I'm impressed Cub. What's your name?" he asked, the boy's tail wagging as his lips spread in a smile, lowering his head as Wulfrukh jumped over a root to avoid an overhead branch. "My name is Phelan Silverfang." he said, Wulfrukh's right eyebrow rising as he flared his nostrils, briefly turning away to smell the next of the remaining men, who was relatively close. "Silverfang? Isn't that the name of the Village smith? Are you Kane's son?" he asked, the cub nodding as he noticed the next man in the distant reaches of his vision. "I can see him!" he shouted, Wulfrukh looking ahead. "The next guy after him is about three hundred meters north of him. I should be able to kill this guy without stopping." he said, more to himself than to Phelan, the young boy watching as Wulfrukh jumped slightly, turning to the side as he tossed his axe, watching it spin as it bounced off the ground, the blade lodging itself the back of the man's skull, Wulfrukh not letting this slow him down, grabbing the long handle and tearing it from the back of the man's head as he moved on.

His large powerful legs carried him three hundred meters in a matter of seconds, lifting the axe overhead as he chopped the man down, not noticing where the axe actually struck, only sure he killed him, the single scent that was out of his range coming back to his nose, another half hour having gone by based off the sun's movement, the sky growing orange as night seemed to be coming early tonight, something that made Wulfrukh want to hurry. "Will you hunt their commander?" Phelan asked, and Wulfrukh hesitated as he jumped over another large root. "If I encounter him after killing the final five, I will engage him. If not, I must hurry back to the village to watch over it while all of the adults hunt." he said, and Phelan sighed. "They took me on the last hunt and all I got was a rabbit." he said, and Wulfrukh laughed. "Don't sound sad Cub! Everyone starts out small!" he said heartily, turning to the east as he smelled his next target.

As he closed in, he looked to Phelan. "I'll let you have this one. Can you latch onto things from the air?" he asked, the Cub whining as his ears drooped slightly, Wulfrukh hesitating and pulling the Cub off his back, tossing him through the air, the Cub's panic fading as fast as it could as he opened his jaw, landing on the panicked man's back, biting the back of his neck, the man's large throat almost too big for his jaws to comfortably clamp around, the cub squeezing as he felt his canine teeth strike the man's windpipe, his body going limp a few moments later. Wulfrukh clapped as the boy stood, his gravelly pants the only noise he could focus on. "Very impressive. I see you like aiming for the windpipe like I do. Perhaps when you're a little older I'll take you on a hunt with me." he said, patting the short Wolfir on the back, the boy dropping down to a quadrupedal stance. His broad nostrils flared. "There's four left, and a small ways that way I smell two of them together." he said, and Wulfrukh glanced westward, noticing that the boy was right.

He jabbed his neck towards the scent. "Let's go then. I'll slow down to keep pace with you." he said, the boy nodding as he tensed all four of his limbs before shooting forward, Wulfrukh laughing happily as he clenched his leg muscles before vaulting himself forward, his large, broad bounds keeping pace with the Wolfir's clawed limbs, their targets growing closer as the sky seemed to turn a bright orange. "Phelan, can I trust you to head directly to the village if the commander shows up? The sun is setting and I want you to be back at the village by nightfall." he said, and the Wolfir boy turned to him, nodding as he opened his mouth, beginning to pant as they closed in on two of the remaining four men. "I'll take the smaller one." Phelan said quickly, tensing his muscles as he continued to speed up, catapulting himself over a large root to pounce on his prey almost like a cat, Wulfrukh using his huge reach to turn sideways and grab the axe by it's pommel, using the hook like beard of the axe to hook his opponent and pull him back, tearing his arm off in the process.

Spinning the man around, Wulfrukh spun his axe, the man's severed arm flying off into the distance as he slammed his weapon into the man's skull, finishing him off quickly as he looked to Phelan, who shook his head on the other man's throat, his struggling ceasing, his attempts to claw the Wolfir boy both ironic and futile. As he let him go, Phelan exhaled, Wulfrukh able to see the exhaustion on the boy's canid face. "Go home Phelan. There are only two men left. I smell them nearby. Let me take care of them." he said, the young Wolfir's ears drooping slightly as he nodded, turning in the direction of the village and taking off at full speed. Turning in the opposite direction, he noticed that the last two men stood in front of him, both holding out a pair of silver swords.

"Showing your faces? You humans really are lambs to the slaughter, huh?" he asked, turning to them as he sighed, rolling his shoulders. "Tell me, where is your commander?" he asked, and the man on the right laughed. "What's it matter? You can't get past us. We're the strongest members of our squadron, the Yngmar brothers!" he shouted, and Wulfrukh hummed. He hadn't noticed, but the final two men actually did look alike, reminding him that he didn't actually look at many of the faces he killed, something that made him a bit irritated. He rolled his neck. "Well, O' great Yngmar brothers, please spare me of your amazing skill and grace." He said sarcastically, twisting the axe in his grip as he grabbed the middle of the shaft, crouching down slightly before taking a single step forward. Taking another slow step forward, he noticed them tense up, the hunter exhaling, knowing full well that when your prey expects you to not disappoint it.

Wulfrukh counted three, the number of steps it took to close in on the duo, swinging his axe down in front of them, the four swords making a small steel and silver wall to block the large weapon, shoving it back slightly, both swordsman spinning around Wulfrukh and swinging their blades down at his back, Wulfrukh dropping down to the ground, spinning and pulling his axe close to him, blocking all four blades, shoving back as he rose to his feet, slamming the axe's hooked beard into the throat of the first man, angered that they managed to get behind him and nearly strike him, catching the other man by the throat, the axe forgotten. "Where is your commander?" he asked, angered enough to change his plans. _I'm going to hunt this commander like the animal he is._ He thought, the man struggling to speak, Wulfrukh letting some of the pressure off, the man gasping for air.

"He's three hundred meters north in a clearing, waiting for someone to rendezvous with him." he said, and Wulfrukh smiled, letting the man go and patting his shoulder. "Thank you my good man." he said, a smile on his face as the man turned to walk away, Wulfrukh grabbing his wrist. "Did I say I was letting you live?" he asked, pulling the man close to him and locking him in an arm triangle, leaning forward as he fell back, slamming the man face first into the hard ground. Spinning as he stood, he frowned down at the man's corpse. _Some of these humans are stronger than I assumed. Perhaps I should study them more closely._ He thought, thinking about taking more stealth lessons from Nyx Newmoon, the village's stealth expert and mate of Chief Hunter Indro Fullhearth. He began to walk the small distance, relatively sure that Phelan had made it back to the village, the orange sky turning purple as the moon slowly came into view.

Back at the village, the Wolfir prepared to hunt, Avacyn's Cursemute not removing the natural Wolfir instinct to hunt on a full moon night. Before they could set of with the Chieftain's word, he walked to the village gates, exhaling as he waited, his authority clear, green mana flowing around him as he led the group, his charge signaling the Wolfir stampede that always followed behind him. However, he waited longer than normal, hearing pants off in the distance, smelling blood and sweat, holding a hand up to halt everyone, Indro walking up to him, the red furred Wolfir inhaling. "Why are we waiting Chief?" he asked, his baritone voice reverberating throughout the crowd of Wolf men and women. "Someone approaches. Ready yourselves for battle if I give the signal." he said, the Chief Hunter turning to his men and fellow villagers, telling them to remain calm as a single figure came into view.

The chief strained his aging eyes, his nose picking up on the scent of human blood, the smaller distance increasing the power of his senses. As the figure grew larger, he noticed it was the missing Wolfir boy, Phelan Silverfang. The village smith, Kane Silverfang, moved to the front of the group, able to smell his son. "Phelan! You're alright!" he shouted, the boy running straight into his father's arms, nuzzling the man's black fur as he panted hard, worn out from the long journey home. Everyone cheered as a few happy howls rang out, the silver coated boy standing on his own, people starting to notice the scent of human blood coming off of him. "What happened to you?" his father asked, Chief Silverheart watching intently. The boy sighed. "Wulfrukh came to help. He was so scary. I didn't know that someone could take down sixty men so easily." he said, and Chief Silverheart raised a brow. "Tell me Cub, did you sense any dark magicks at play?" he asked, and Phelan looked down, shaking his head.

"No. The only magick used was a green spell Wulfrukh used to stop the men that took me from escaping. Ten of them escaped, but he hunted them down and took them out." he said, the Chief sighing. "I explicitly told everyone not to hunt humans. What excuse did he use to justify his criminal actions?" he asked, and Phelan shrugged as he slowly got his breath back, his pants slowing down. "He said that you stated that no _Wolfir_ can hunt humans, and that it didn't apply to him because he was human." he said, and a few chuckles rang out as the Chief exhaled. "That child is always up to no good." he said under his breath, turning to the moon before looking out to the forest."Where is he anyway?" Indro asked, and Phelan turned to the forest, frowning. "He was off to kill the last two humans. He should have returned by now unless he wanted to hunt their commander." he said, and the chief groaned, choosing to ignore the human boy's almost obsessive hunting tendencies. He looked to the moon again, shaking his head.

"Let us hunt! Remember the rules! Don't kill what you can not bring back! Give thanks to your prey, and above all else, do not hunt pregnant females, children and humans! Fall back if you encounter any demons, devils, elementals, horrors, vampires and so on. If it tries to kill you or eat you, do not fight it, only our shamans possess the power to defeat these creatures!" he shouted, the Wolfir all listening intently. "If you run into the missing Wulfrukh, do not engage him! He may be in the middle of a hunt. If he speaks to you, all is well. Remember to return by midday tomorrow or at least notify someone of where you will be if you do not wish to, or can not, return by that time. Am I understood?" he asked, and the Wolfir all nodded respectfully in unison. Inhaling, the old Wolf bellowed out a deep, baritone howl that shook the ears of his villagemates, everyone setting out into the forest at once, the group moving as one cohesive pack.

Reaching the clearing, Wulfrukh noticed that there was a single man waiting for him, the man not wielding any weapons, Wulfrukh noticing that he seemed very relaxed as he watched the large man walk into the clearing, coated in the blood of his men. "I see that you have managed to rid of me of all sixty of those foolish drunkards. Tell me, what were they trying to do that make you so angry?" he asked, Wulfrukh frowning as he stopped roughly ten paces away from the man. "They had kidnapped a Wolfir Cub from my village and were attempting to examine his genitals when I arrived." he said, and the man shook his head. "My apologies. I do hope that the child was not harmed or scarred in any way." he said, and Wulfrukh shook his head. "He is fine." he said, the man glancing up at the sky. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" he asked, and Wulfrukh looked up, chuckling when he saw the moon.

"I do enjoy a nice full moon night. Makes hunting more enjoyable for some reason." he said, and the man laughed. "I must agree with you. Full moon nights make everything so much more enjoyable." he said, and Wulfrukh turned to him, the man casting his coat off. "My name is Guillermo Ulfstein, a commander from Thraben." he said, and Wulfrukh nodded. "My name is Wulfrukh Wolfirsblood, a Wolfir raised hunter." he said, nodding to the commander, who chuckled as he discarded his hat, rolling his shoulders as he rose a brow. "Wolfir raised? What are those mongrels like?" he asked, and Wulfrukh clenched his fist, remaining calm as he responded. "The Wolfir are an honorable group of Wolf Warriors that serve Avacyn and protect the forest they live in." he said, and the man whistled.

"I can smell that you're getting worn out. I haven't fought in a day or so, especially not on a full moon night." he said, and Wulfrukh grabbed the leather shirt he wore, pulling it over his head as he cast it aside, his heavily muscled body nearly glistening in the full moon light. "If you think that fighting five dozen humans is enough to get me worn out and weakened, you greatly underestimate my stamina." he said, Guillermo nodding. "I wonder, what's the biggest thing you've hunted without magick? A boar? A stag?" he asked, and Wulfrukh exhaled slowly, noticing that the man avoided looking at the moon. Wulfrukh remained silent and stalwart, the man chuckling. "I guess I should get this over with. Tell me, where is this Wolfir village you mentioned?" he asked, pushing his hair back as Wulfrukh began to take off the leather armbands he wore, rolling his neck.

"I can smell that you aren't at your full power. Since I will die thrice over without the thought of divulging the location of my home to you, why don't we just get this fight started finally?" he asked, kicking his shoes off, the large wood and leather objects bouncing off with the rest of his removed clothing. The man tilted his head back, finally looking at the moon. "You youngsters are always in such a rush to live in the moment that you fail to question if you'll even have another one." he said, chuckling as his body heaved, the moon triggering some form of change in the man.

Wulfrukh watched carefully, hearing crackling and popping as the man's body began to contort, starting with his limbs. His arms began to swell, the muscle increasing in size and length, tearing the shirt he wore to shreds, his fingers growing broader and his nails turning black and lengthening, his shoulders squaring as he rolled them, a light brown, almost golden fur beginning to spread across his arms as his pants tore, his feet contorting as his shin's thinned out, beginning to take the shape of a wolf's back legs, his knees bending as the same fur began to run down his legs, his toenails tearing through the shoes and destroying them, turning black and claw like much like his fingernails.

His chest became much broader, his ribcage expanding as his organs began to grow in size with his body, his muscles becoming more defined as the same fur coated his chest and back, his muscles thick enough to see rolling and stretching under the fur, Wulfrukh noticing his tail, the warrior remaining as calm as he could, his heart throbbing hard in his chest. _So… this is a werewolf. Chief Silverheart told me of them, but I never knew they were real. To think that humans can turn into Wolfmen much like the Wolfir are._ He thought, his eyes turning to the man's transforming face and throat.

The man's nose broke instantly, his chin thinning out as it slowly began to extend, his upper jaw and lip slowly fusing with his nose, which had changed color, being a bright red, the signature nosepad of a wolf forming as his lips stretched and extended, his teeth all growing sharper and more jagged, his canine teeth drastically increasing in size as his cheekbones moved, his eyes becoming more slanted as they increased in size and turned a dark golden color, his ears growing in size and moving up on his face slightly, the man inhaling deeply and bellowing, a massive baritone roar that shook the whole clearing, the grass at Wulfrukh's feet being blown as if by a strong breeze. The hunter inhaled, his body quivering at the sight, his lips spreading in a sick smile.

Elsewhere, Chief Silverheart and the other Wolfir all hesitated at such a loud howl, the peaceful wolf warriors all disliking the sound of a large, angered werewolf during their hunt. "Chief, you wanna do anything about this?" Indro shouted, many of the larger, male Wolfir all waiting eagerly for the wise Wolfir's response. He sighed. "We will not confront the werewolf unless he confronts us. We are not his prey or his opponent." he said, and the males all sighed, some snarling with their mouths open to make it seem like a sigh instead. Indro nodded. "Chief, you think it's Wulfrukh?" he asked, and the Chief breathed hard from his nose, the force blowing a mushroom off of a nearby tree. "I wouldn't be surprised. I just hope that if it is, he's alright." he said, shaking his head as the Wolfir continued their traditional full moon hunt.

Wulfrukh watched the wolf man as he stared him down, the man growing quite a bit from nearly six feet tall to slightly over eight feet tall by Wulfrukh's estimation, the hunter tensing himself. _With my current physical condition, and the fact that I've already removed most of the clothing I'm wearing, I might be able to kill this guy without magick of any kind, much less black magick._ He thought to himself, exhaling hard as the wolfman howled again. Wulfrukh hesitated as the man shot forward at him, much faster than expected, Wulfrukh jumping to the side as the therianthrope slammed into a tree, Wulfrukh's heart skipping a beat as the tree began to waver from the force. The wolf turned to him with a sinister glare, his golden hair and eyes illuminated eerily by the full moon's light, Wulfrukh avoiding another wild charge, realizing that he was moving much slower than he should have been.

 _Why am I moving so slow?_ He thought to himself frantically, avoiding the wolf man's wild claw swings as he leaped into a tree. He noticed that his balance wasn't the best, and that his heart was throbbing in his chest. _Am I… scared? Of him?_ He asked, the hunter rising to his feet on the tree branch, a frown on his face as the thought. He looked to the moon, his thoughts traveling to all of the Wolfir who have put irreplaceable time and energy into raising and training him to be a good man, good warrior, and above all else, a good hunter. He scowled deeply, jumping down across the field from the therian, turning to the bloodthirsty werewolf, his fists clenched.

"You might have caught me off guard and scared me a bit, but I've gotten my bearings. Come on, let's see what you can do!" he shouted, and the wolf's thin, furry lips seemed to stretched and peel back in a smile, his large, jagged teeth very bright in the moon's glow, Wulfrukh squaring his stance as his eyes locked onto the werewolf, his focus changing as his perspective shifted. He was no longer the human who was being attacked by a werwolf. He analyzed the wolf's physical appearance, gauging it's abilities and maximum capabilities based off of it's rippling muscles and large stature. He had changed focus. He was now a hunter, and he was analyzing his prey.

 _I am a hunter trained by Wolfir to fight, hunt and survive anywhere, anytime. I will not be scared by something I thought was an urban legend a few moments ago._ He thought, running forward as him and the werewolf clashed, intertwining arms as they pushed against each other, the test of strength becoming brutish as the werwolf snapped his jaws at Wulfrukh, the boy beginning to shove the wolf back slightly before pulling him toward his body, slamming his head into the wolf, hearing him call out in pain as he stumbled back, Wulfrukh lifting the large wolf, who he gauged weighed at least six to eight hundred pounds, spinning him and slamming the golden therianthrope to the ground spine first as he jumped back, shouting as loud as he could, his blood running through his veins as he felt his heart throb against his ribcage with each beat.

 _I am a hunter! I shall not be intimidated! I shall not succumb to fear! The unknown can not overcome me, because all the unknown amounts to is prey I have yet to hunt!_ He screamed internally, the last statement driving his hunting instincts wild. _Yes! This man in front of me is not frightening, for he is merely my prey!_ He shouted to himself, the wolf rising to his feet and snarling at Wulfrukh, who rolled his shoulders and neck harder than before, his chest and stomach muscles all clenched as the wolf man came at him, Wulfrukh catching him by the chest, wrapping his arms around the wolfman's broad chest and tossing him overhead, the wolf flopping to the ground as he rolled to his feet, staring the human warrior down not as defenseless prey, but as a worthy adversary.

The Wolfir all hesitated at the massive surge of green mana they felt, all looking amongst themselves in confusion. "What is that?" Indro asked, and Chief Silverheart looked to Uleki, the shaman's silver and black fur standing on edge. "What can you sense Uleki?" he asked, and the Shaman Wolfir shook his head. "Great emotion. A furious golden blade clashing with a stalwart stone. Whatever is happening, this werewolf from earlier has shifted his focus and managed to think coherently and take it's opponent seriously." he said, and Indro's brow ridge shot up. "What can cause a werewolf to think as coherently as one of us?" he asked, and Uleki shook his head. "Whatever is causing this beast to think as clear as a summer sky, it has almost stolen his wild berserker rage." he noted, feeling the ground and shaking his head.

Wulfrukh ducked under a wild right haymaker from the werewolf, shooting to his feet as he slammed his right fist into the wolf's stomach, the wolf not flinching as he continued to attack, catching Wulfrukh with his left hand, tossing the human over head as Wulfrukh rolled in air, sliding back as he landed on his feet, a smile on his face as he rebounded and began to run at the wolf, all of his sense gone, Wulfrukh desiring nothing more than to enjoy what he was doing, a child like glee in his step as he jumped in the air, slamming his knee into the wolf's jaw, landing on his feet as the wolf hit the ground, turning and dropping down, clawing a crescent in the ground as he watched the wolf stand.

 _Finished! I do hope you enjoy this one, since it took a LOT of time to name the protagonist, think of what I was going to do etc. Surprisingly, I managed to use a combat scene to name various Wolfir in the village and what they do to build on the structure of not only the Wolfir themselves, but the village they work in. I'm actually pretty happy I did that ahaa. Anywho, I hope this gets to you soon, as it's the morning of 4/11/16 right now, but regardless of when it gets to you, I do hope you enjoy it and continue to read more of it in the future. I thank you for everything, and appreciate it, Jiro 'The Ghetto Shaman' Uchiha, One Twisted Fuck Inc._


	2. Wild Abandon

_Hello there everyone! It's me, Jiro, again. I do hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, as it became a lot more combat centric than expected, but if you know me from anything else I've written or know me personally, that's a specialty of mine, hence why this chapter starts with combat lol. Anyway, I will do the best I can with this story, as it's something I've been thinking about and working on the miniscule details of for a while lol. I do appreciate you stopping by to bookmark, save, read or review this. It means a lot, especially with how much of a pain it is literally and figuratively to be an active author and keep pumping out my ideas on a decent basis lol. But, regardless, I hope you enjoy this and would appreciate any questions or comments in signed reviews, PMs, DMs on Twitter Big_Boss_Flurb, or anywhere else you can find Jiro Uchiha, but those three are the most reliable lol. Thanks, Jiro "The Ghetto Shaman' Uchiha, OTF inc._

"Come get it!" Wulfrukh shouted, the hunter controlling his breathing to avoid growing wildly excited, or at least any more so. Watching the wolf remain still, simply standing and hulking over Wulfrukh, the human grit his teeth as he stood, walking up to the wolf and staring him down as they walked into each other, both men simply glaring at the other through grit, bared teeth, saliva dripping from the werewolf's maw onto his chest, Wulfrukh stepping back and making the first move, throwing a hard uppercut that the wolfman stepped back from, coming down with a right hammer fist, Wulfrukh stepping to the right as he rotated himself, exhaling hard and tensing his muscles as he slammed his right shoulder into the wolf and forced him back, using the distance to turn back to face the wolf, throwing a left overhead elbow into his ribs, the wolf exhaling loudly as he grabbed Wulfrukh by the right arm and lifted him into the air.

Wulfrukh inhaled as the wolf held him in the air with a single hand, using this to his advantage as he rolled his body, tensing himself as he managed to free himself and grab the wolf's long, furry arms and pull, dragging the wolf as he fell and hit the ground, the large therian being tossed over Wulfrukh's grounded body as he rose to his feet in a single, swift motion, watching his opponent closely, unable to pick up any favorite attack patterns or even the wolf's favorite arm to attack with. The wolf exhaled tauntingly with a thin lipped smirk on his golden furred features, bending his knees and holding his arms out slightly, Wulfrukh able to notice that this was a fighting stance, something he always assumed was beyond the normal werewolf's ability sheerly for the amount of coherent thought it took to take a fighting stance and hold it without attacking. Wulfrukh exhaled, rolling his neck.

As he made his way over to the werewolf with slow, careful steps, he watched the wolf take a single step to the left, the beast not taking his eyes off of the hunter, the duo coming to a standstill, the hunter simply watching the wolf's eyes and vice versa, the two trained warriors as still as the trees surrounding them, only the nighttime breeze moving their bodies as it blew by, shifting their body hair as they remained continuously frozen. Wulfrukh's heart throbbed against his ribcage, his instincts screaming at him to attack, to run, to call out, to do _something_ other than stand still. Thankfully for Wulfrukh, Guillermo made the first move, jumping into the air and in his direction, keeping Wulfrukh alert as he slammed to the ground, Wulfrukh feeling the shockwave in his feet as the ground caved under his feet slightly, Wulfrukh throwing a hard left cross that struck the wolf in the eye, knocking him over onto his back, where he capitalized.

Jumping on the wolf's chest, Wulfrukh threw a right hand into the wolf's snout, a left jab striking the wolf in the eye again, the wolf flailing madly and shoving Wulfrukh off, Wulfrukh flying through the air in a fluid motion as he unbent his legs to land on his feet, watching the wolfman vault to his feet and run at him, Wulfrukh ducking under a wild right, Wulfrukh almost able to see the path of the wolf's attack as he rose back to his full height, the wolfman spinning around with a wild left backfist that Wulfrukh barely managing to step back from. The hunter stepped forward, around the outstretched arm, watching the wolf's muscles as he closed in, the wolf turning as Wulfrukh swung his arms out, the wolf unable to attack as Wulfrukh clamped his arms around the chest of the large wolfman, his muscles tensing up and clenching as he squeezed.

He jumped slightly, landing in a fashion that bent his knees, the hunter rising to his feet as he pulled back, the wolf's legs coming off of the ground as Wulfrukh loosed him overhead hard, falling back as he did so, the wolf slamming back first on the ground as they both rolled to their feet at the same time. The wolf's long reach gave him the advantage as he threw a right uppercut that struck Wulfrukh in the jaw, the hunter cursing inwardly as he felt part of his jaw crack as he was flung through the air, slamming into the ground hard, the hunter instinctively rebounding to his feet as he watched the wolf close in, his eyes following the muscle in his chest as the muscle on the wolf's right began to tense up ever so slightly, letting Wulfrukh know that he was going to throw a right handed attack out next, the hunter able to easily duck underneath the following fist that was flung in his direction, the human rising up to a vertical base with his fists clenched, throwing out both of his fists and striking the wolfman in the stomach, making him slide back a few inches.

Following up as fast as he could, Wulfrukh threw a pair of overhanded punches, striking Guillermo on each side of his ribcage and making him wheeze in pain as he grabbed Wulfrukh by the shoulders and threw him into the air, the hunter's balance and focus thrown off at how quickly he was flung into the air, offsetting his train of thought as the wolf turned his body, lifting his right arm up in a bent fashion, slamming his upper arm and elbow into Wulfrukh's chest and throat, making his descent much faster as he fell head first into the ground, his skull bouncing off the dirt as he began to lose consciousness. Rolling out of sheer instinct, he avoided the wolfman's next right hand, which buried the beast's rippling, massive hand in the ground up to his forearm, giving Wulfrukh a meager amount of time to get to his feet and counterattack.

Barely keeping himself on his own two feet, Wulfrukh's clouded thought process able to at least discern that he likely had a concussion, his legs carrying him forward in a fashion that was anything but a straight line, the wolf able to pull his hand out of the ground, but not before Wulfrukh managed to jump on his back and wrap his large arms around the therian's throat. The wolf called out as it stumbled back, it's iron like claws digging into the flesh of Wulfrukh's forearms, the shock and adrenaline causing blood to pump much more freely as he tensed his body up, barely getting a body triangle around the wolf as the gashes on his arms were aggravated by continuous scratches, Wulfrukh calling out in pain, choosing to attack the only other way he knew. Shaking his head in pain, Wulfrukh clamped his tensed jaw down on the werewolf's ear, the wolf flailing wildly as Wulfrukh began to shake his head, the wolf unleashing a bloodcurdling cry as it felt the flesh of it's ear begin to tear off, a hard tensing of muscles and a jerk of his head allowing Wulfrukh to tear the wolf's ear clean off.

The wolf jumped up and fell back, driving it's weight onto Wulfrukh as the boy let out a loud grunt as his grip weakened, allowing Guillermo to escape from his grip, the wolf winging around with his outstretched hand, his claws finding purchase on Wulfrukh's chest, causing him to curse as he grabbed his chest, instinctively rolling away in pain as he slowly made it to his feet, the werewolf reaching up to check on his wound, and see how long it will take to regenerate, along with how annoying the process will likely be. After making it to his feet, Wulfrukh looked to the werewolf, his cloudy vision slowly clearing up as his heart throbbed even harder, pumping out more blood as adrenaline filled his veins, the hunter running directly at the injured wolf, his thoughts traveling to exactly how he could take down the werewolf.

The wolf wasn't expecting the human to attack so suddenly or so boldly, being distracted as the boy jumped slightly, slamming his shoulder into the wolf's midsection, the force of the tackle driving him into the ground, his back and chest being sandwiched between the hard ground and Wulfrukh's shoulder causing him more pain as Wulfrukh rolled around the wolf, running at him again as he rose to his feet much quicker this time, leaping into the air and slamming his right hand in to the wolf's jaw, feeling multiple teeth crack and bone fracture as the larger creature stumbled back. Turning back to the human, Guillermo frowned as he noticed that the human was seemingly growing stronger instead of weaker, unable to block a right bodyblow that actually made him stagger, Wulfrukh shouting as he followed up with a left overhanded strike that bruised multiple ribs, another right bodyblow, making the wolf's knees wobble as Wulfrukh reached up with his next left hand and punched the wolf in the eye for the third time.

Feeling the eye give way under his fist, Wulfrukh's emotion and instinct fueled attacks grew more frenzied, a left hook nearly missing the wolfman's arm as a nearly hysteric right hand to the chest made the wolf stagger, dropping down to Wulfrukh's level from the pain, two wide, haymaker like overhanded punches striking the wolfman's skull on either side, his right eye's blood vessels shattering at the sheer force of the attack as he felt his entire head rock like a rattle, Wulfrukh able to see his muscles relax as he slowly grew weaker, but yet somehow remained in his shifted state the entire time, something that made Wulfrukh grow curious as he threw his right knee out and struck the wolfman in the jaw, making him stagger back to his feet as Wulfrukh caught him in a standing guillotine, swinging the wolf's right arm over his head as he lifted the wolf straight up, the wolf's body completely straight as the blood slowly began rushing to his head.

Guillermo wasn't thinking much at all, much less coherent thoughts about stopping the human he was facing, who was far beyond anything else he had ever fought in his life, the boy's attitude worse than the angriest demon and his desire for battle unmatched, perhaps on the entire plane of Innistrad. Guillermo felt blood run down his face as it slowly began to drip from his empty eye socket to the face of the man who held him up perfectly straight even to this very moment. Guillermo knew in that moment that he was going to die, and for some strange reason, his heart felt almost warm, as if he were glad that he was going to die in a great battle against a powerful warrior and not against a horde of humans with silver weapons. Wulfrukh exhaled, and moved.

Spinning as fast as he could, Wulfrukh drove Guillermo to the ground after a very long five minutes, the impact making the werewolf's head rattle, the man long since surrendered to death as blood continued to pour out of his wounds. Seeing the wolf's eyes, he knew that the wolf had either given up or at the least considered it. Wulfrukh began to rise when the glint in the wolf's eyes shifted back, the blood flowing from his wounds freely and sometimes seeming to squirt like a water fountain as the look in his eyes shifted from defeat to desperation, rising up and throwing a massive amount of his remaining energy into this one attack. This punch sadly, was in vain, for Wulfrukh avoided it with little effort, the wolfman swinging again and missing as he slowly made it to his feet. The wolf growled as blood poured from his eye socket, coloring part of his almost golden fur a dirty orange color, Wulfrukh able to tell that he wasn't trying to kill him, but simply die on his feet.

"You were…. My most worthy foe to date. I.. thank you for this chance, hunter." Guillermo said, stumbling forward as he fell face first to the ground, Wulfrukh glancing at his physical structure, noticing that he could see visibly broken ribs, many fractured bones elsewhere, and even blood in his mouth, making Wulfrukh assume he had other internal injuries or at the last swallowed his teeth. The wolf coughed, and Wulfrukh walked over and knelt down by the therian's dying body. "I thank you as well, Wolf Warrior. I thank you... for this... opportunity." he said, watching the wolf's eyes go dim, seeming to dry up as Wulfrukh no longer felt or heard a heartbeat, throwing his head back and actually _howling_ in the full moon's light, the sound a sign of respectful mourning, the mana from the surrounding trees gathering in Wulfrukh as he placed a hand on the wolfman's limp body.

Using his magick, Wulfrukh froze the man's body in this state with a petrification spell before summoning roots that rose from the ground like tendrils and wrapped themselves around the body of the slain wolf, draining any traces of mana or remaining energies from the body, the ground splitting underneath the tendrils as the body began to sink into the ground, Wulfrukh silently watching with a sad look in his eyes. _It somehow makes me feel sorrow that this man is dead. Truly, I do wish our battle would have lasted just a little bit longer._ He thought to himself, shaking his head as he stood, the body having sunk into the ground, buried with magick to prevent graverobbers or desperate scavengers from getting to it, Wulfrukh forming a large stone from the dirt at his feet and placing it on the grave to mark it, taking one more look at the full moon before smiling. He could still catch up to his pack, and he could likely still kill the largest prey amongst the group. He headed out, his heart seeming much lighter and free.

Bounding through the forest, Wulfrukh's breathing came to a trained halt as he leapt over a fallen tree, the feeling of the wind blowing across his blood covered face causing his slow beating heart to speed up as his large body collided with the ground feet first, his muscles rolling like fluid as he continued to run, his nose filled with the scent of boar and deer as he took a sharp turn, his aching leg muscles beginning to burn as Wulfrukh ran in direction of a large boar, the scent slowly growing stronger as he noticed the scent of his fellows, a small group of Wolfir closing in on the boar. Wulfrukh knew they could likely smell him, and made sure to speed up, the burning sensation in his muscles growing as he slowly began to see the boar, knowing that instead of stalking the animal he could simply dominate and defeat it, his current speed at the least faster than the boar's top speed.

Bursting into the forest clearing where the boar stood, the boar squealed as a small boar nearby ran off, the larger boar trying to follow to no avail. Wulfrukh's massive, trained hands grabbing the boar by the thigh with his left hand, the strength of his grip making the boar scream in pain as he pulled the boar close to him, clenching his right fist as hard as he could, sticking his thumb out as he swung his arm overhead, jabbing the boar in the windpipe with his massive thumb, the boar's blood flow being cut off as it's brain went into shock and simply shut down, the boar's body falling limp as Wulfrukh panted, the burning sensation in his legs having died down like a campfire overnight, the man grabbing the boar by it's large tusk and lifting it overhead, rather impressed by the size of the boar, judging that the animal weighed nearly five hundred pounds to coincide with it's large stature.

Wulfrukh glanced to the shadows, where he smelled his brethren watching him, the human barking at them as he laughed, tossing the massive boar over his shoulder and heading in the direction of the village. He noticed, from scent, that his brethren hadn't made the decision to either give chase to him or at the least follow him, leaving the human alone with his thoughts as he neared the village. _The sun shall not rise for at least nine hours. This gives me plenty of time to head back to the village and check on things._ He thought, his thoughts briefly turning back to the wolfman he had recently battled, and to how exhausted he was despite the fact that he was still carrying a five hundred pound boar on his shoulders with ease. He wondered as to why he had such endurance. Was it because of his heritage? His upbringing? Whichever, Wulfrukh was very thankful for the fact that he could fight and hunt multiple times a day without exhaustion. If he did get worn out and was unable to do things more than once a day, he thought, it would make life very boring.

Thankfully chuckling at that last thought, he reached the village as he headed to the local butcher's home, a Wolfir by the name of Thumann Boarshead. He walked in through the extremely large door, heading over to a large room far in the back where everyone who went on a hunt had public access to, the room being very large and cold, a large quantity of blue mana in the room. Wulfrukh looked to the large blue crystal in the back of the room that radiated blue mana, frowning slightly as he placed the boar down amongst a few other corpses that had yet to be butchered. _I don't understand why, but I don't like that mana signature._ He thought as he left the room, folding his arms as he exited the man's home. _I think if I ever met someone with that kind of mana signature, I'd definitely dislike them._ He thought as he scanned the village, his scent and sight picking up nothing out of the ordinary as he started to patrol the village at a leisurely pace, allowing his body to slowly heal itself.

Back in the forest, Indro and Chief Silverheart waited for various Wolfir to rendezvous with them, a small group returning with, the Chief hoped, was a list of all of the things they had hunted. "Report." Indro said, the Wolfir dropping to one knee and bowing as the leader began to speak. "Master Indro, we have come to report that the various groups of Wolfir have hunted a total of three boars, seven deer, and a dozen rabbits." he stated, and Indro looked to Chief Silverheart, who seemed amused. "This is very good. With how long it will take to go through this month's food stock, this new addition may actually last until the end of the season. Tell everyone to keep it up. Perhaps we will build up a large enough stock so that none have to hunt in the winter months." he said, Indro chuckling at the statement. The Wolfir left, save for the leader, who remained glued to the spot.

Chief Silverheart's canid lips tilted downward ever so slightly, making the Wolfir's hand begin to shake. "Speak Young One. No harm can come to you." he said, and the Wolfir looked up with a stern look in his eyes. "Chief, we encountered Wulfrukh during our attempt to hunt a rather large boar." he relayed, the Chief raising a brow. "Did you engage him?" he asked, and the man shook his canine head. "No. My men were far too afraid to engage him." he explained, and Indro frowned, folding his arms as he stepped forward. "What do you mean 'afraid'? You are all trained warriors and hunters." he said, and the man nodded, the shaking returning as he looked from the Chieftain to Indro. "He was far swifter than we expected, and despite the fact that he was out all day and night hunting and fighting what we assume to be humans and this werewolf, he still had the energy to outrun us and defeat the boar." he said, and the Chief Hunter frowned.

"What's wrong with that? There are many of us who can still hunt after a fight." he said, and the Wolfir shook his head. "It was the ease with which he disposed of the boar. He grabbed it by the thigh and poked it in the throat. You must understand, a clawed thumb to the throat is one thing, but this thumb had no claw. Same with his hand. He gripped the bore with a bare, human hand. There were no claws hooking it in, no mana visibly or sensible to aid his power. He grabbed a five hundred pound boar by the thigh and it couldn't move _at all._ " he said, and the Chief rose a brow, looking to the Chief Hunter as he shook his head. "I thank you for this information. Now go, allow me and the Chief to discuss what we have learned." Indro commanded, the Wolfir leaving post haste as the wolf man sighed.

"Do you think he was under the influence of black mana?" Indro asked, and Chief Silverheart shook his head. "No. This sounds like a furious energy that reveled in itself, almost like the mana of a newborn Vampire." he said, and the younger Wolfir nodded. "What do you want to do with him?" he asked, and the Chief sighed. "It was Avacyn's will that brought him to us, and it will have to be her will that pushes him away if it comes to it. For now, we confront him in the morning and act accordingly. If we can sense that he's almost lost himself to this inner hunting instinct, than we may have to remove him from the village before he draws attention to us." he said, the Chief Hunter glancing to a nearby tree as he thought. "The young Silverfang child, Phelan, mentioned that he hunted humans. This must be something we speak to him about." he said, and the Chief nodded with a sigh.

In the morning, Wulfrukh awoke from a light nap as he began to smell his fellow villagers filing in, all carrying their prey as Wulfrukh tallied up everything he saw. Two dozen rabbits, half a dozen boar and sixteen deer. Wulfrukh whistling and laughing as they carried the thousands of pounds of meat in, a few Wolfir giving him an odd look that crossed distaste with fear, something that genuinely confused the boy as he saw Indro and Chief Silverheart enter the village, turning to them and bowing as they noticed him. "Good morning Chief Silverheart, Master Indro. I trust that your hunt went well?" he asked, and Indro nodded. "It did Boy, but that's besides the point. The Chief and I would like to see you outside of the village gates. We will meet up with you after we tally up our food and speak to Thumann." he said, and Wulfrukh glanced back to the slightly hunched over, light brown Wolfir as he walked into his home. Wulfrukh nodded, slightly confused, exiting the village as he waited for the duo to meet up with him.

When the duo exited the village to meet him, Wulfrukh noticed that Indro still wore the leather vest he normally wore on hunts, which had two large swords strapped to it that Indro could use in desperate situations. _Why would he be wearing it to talk to me?_ He asked himself as they two nodded to him, the human bowing in response, being respectful as normal. "There was something you wished to discuss with me?" he asked, and Indro nodded, looking to the Chief, who sighed as he shook his head, his arms behind his back. "Wulfrukh, you have been rather out of control recently." he said, making the boy furrow his brow as Indro folded his arms. "You used Black Mana, went off _hunting humans_ and you somehow killed the largest prey of the night with a single thumb jab. Something is wrong with you and we want you to tell us what." he said, and Wulfrukh frowned up at the large wolfman.

"I'm afraid that I do not know what is wrong with me Master Indro. Perhaps you can explain it to me in a more detailed fashion?" he asked, trying his best to understand where the wolf was coming from. He noticed that the wolfman narrowed his bright eyes and began to tap his index finger against his large arm. "Black Mana usage aside, which we determined was necessary because you were fighting a _baloth,_ what reason did you have to hunt humans?" he asked, and Wulfrukh frowned. "I hunted them because they deserved it. They kidnapped a child and were about to examine and possibly mangle his genitals. Avacyn knows what else would have happened had I not shown up." he said, and Indro's top lips flapped up for a second as the Chief watched their conversation. "Killing humans for their transgressions is something that me and the Chief have always argued about. By my viewpoint, they deserved the wrath you unleashed upon them. However," he explained, his finger ceasing it's tapping as he lifted the hand.

"By the Chief's rules, the death of a human is punishable with one day without food. You killed sixty humans, which would qualify you to go two months without a single morsel." he said, and Wulfrukh frowned deeper. "But killing them wasn't enough to you, was it? You had to _hunt_ them. Phelan explained that you found much pleasure in hunting innocent men." he said, and Wulfrukh grit his teeth as he rolled his shoulders slightly, a sign that he wasn't being the respectful young boy anymore. "They kidnapped a _child._ I did what was necessary. What would have happened if they escaped? Could you imagine what the drunk, glory driven humans would do if they heard of an area where the Wolfir were? It would only be a matter of time before half of Innistrad was upon us." he said, and the Chief chuckled.

"Wulfrukh, that matters not. We were chosen by Avacyn to be passive, and only act with her commands. If Avacyn's will is for us to all fall, then we will accept this fate with open arms." he said, and Wulfrukh scoffed openly, causing Indro to unfold his arms as Wulfrukh looked to him with anger clear on his face. Turning back to the Chief, Wulfrukh narrowed his eyes. "I refuse to let the will of a single _angel_ be the death of everyone that took me in. If humans have knowledge of our location, I will remove them so that they can not spread this information. Same thing for any creature that dares to encroach on our lands. By my hand, my tooth, my weapon and by my _will,_ I shall hunt them all to extinction if need be." he said, his shoulders squared as his aura began to manifest itself, a dull, multicolored aura that made Indro glance to the Chief, who remained calm.

"Wulfrukh, you must understand that you have committed enough transgressions in the past day to warrant a death sentence in most human areas. Regardless of how you may justify your actions, or if me or Indro agree with you, you have committed far too many foul acts to go unpunished." he said, and Wulfrukh frowned, his upper lip twitching as he listened to the wolf, finding the elder Wolfir's logic sound, if not a bit agitating. "Black Mana usage, sixty counts of killing humans and ten counts of hunting humans, along with the charge of excessive hunting and unnecessary revelry. These are the charges you face. How do you plead to these charges?" he asked, and Wulfrukh narrowed his eyes. What punishment would await him? Would they restrain his ability to hunt? Make him take a chaperone with him at all times when exiting the village? "I plead Guilty to the killing and hunting of Humans, along with the usage of Black Mana. However, I plead innocent to any accusations of revelry or excessive hunting." he said, his shoulders squared.

The Wolfir Chieftain nodded. "We have heard your reasoning and we deduce that the best course of action is to administer your sentence tonight under the full moon's light. Until then, you are restrained to your quarters, to be watched constantly by a squad of Wolfir. Do you understand?" he asked, and the human remained motionless and silent for a moment, his anger at the fact that he was going to be punished for _protecting_ one of his own and eliminating the threat or possible threat clouding his judgment. Nodding, Indro turned to the side and gestured back to the village. "Come Wulfrukh, I shall escort you." he said, the human's posture relaxing slightly as he walked past the Chieftain, refusing to acknowledge him or bid him farewell, noticing that a few pairs of eyes locked onto him as he walked through the village, making him wonder if everyone was aware of this and not just the Chief and Indro.

Reaching a small hut on the north end of the village, Wulfrukh walked in through the oak door, seeing the empty room and frowning. In all honesty, the Hunter did not think that he was going to ever dislike the sight of his empty, yet comfortable cabin. And yet, he was angry to see his quarters as he turned to Indro. "Master Fullhearth, do yo agree with everything that Chief Silverheart said?" he asked, and the Wolfir glanced down as he turned around, folding his arms. He heard a sigh escape Indro's canid lips as he shook his head. "I am unaware of what the Chief truly thinks. He is merely acting in the interests of the entire village. His ability to put his desires aside for the desires of the many is part of why Avacyn chose him as our Chieftain." he said, and Wulfrukh frowned slightly as he listened intently, the Wolfman turning back to him with his lips turned down.

"However, one thing remains constant. You dared to question Avacyn and disagree with what might be her will. Even if your charges of revelry and excessive hunting are thrown away, the accusation of blasphemy will stick like flies on dung." he said, his eyes narrowing as he closed the door behind him, leaving Wulfrukh alone with his thoughts. Dropping down to a cross legged position, the human boy began to think. Had he truly committed a crime? _I understand that we aren't supposed to hunt humans, but to let the will of an angel who can't voice her desires for us decide our fate without direct interaction? I can not fathom such logic._ He thought to himself, shaking his head as he continued to think.

His thoughts wandered, from his great battle with the golden werewolf, Guillermo, to Phelan, the boy responsible for at least two or three of his sixty counts of human killing. However, because Wulfrukh was an honorable warrior and had risked his life for Phelan, he would not bring up the young Wolfir's desire to hunt the humans alongside him. No, instead he would face the brunt of the village's collective disdain and anger, including the portion that should technically be reserved for Phelan. _He was quite the young Hunter. It brings me sorrow that I might not be able to hunt with him again._ He thought, unsure if his punishment was life altering or even fatal. Could they kill him? Would they? He shook his head, throwing such pessimistic ideas from his head as he heard his guard change for the first time, sighing as he laid back and looked to the ceiling.

Sensing the full moon above his quarters, Wulfrukh stood, his thoughts breaking away from the far places they wandered as he looked to the door, where Indro approached, Wulfrukh able to smell the Chief Hunter coming as he squared his shoulders, steeling his nerves and tensing his muscles as the large Wolfir opened the door, turning his head as a signal for Wulfrukh to follow him, the human walking in the wolfman's direction as he turned away, beginning to head towards the village square, Wulfrukh not far behind. "You understand the accusations against you are confounding, correct?" he asked, and Wulfrukh frowned. "None of the things I did were wrong in my eyes. If I shall be punished for doing the right thing, than I shall accept my punishment like a man." he said, watching as the Wolfir slowed down and stepped to his side, Wulfrukh turning back to the village square.

He noticed that, oddly enough, the entire village was gathered in the village square, the small stage meant for ceremonies holding a podium at which Chief Silverheart stood, the canine people turning in Wulfrukh's direction as Indro led him onto the stage, where he stood next to Chief Silverheart to the elder Wolfir's left. "As I explained earlier, you are here to decide the proper punishment for Wulfrukh. It is most fair that the punishment for any forms of crime be judged by his peers, be they man, woman or child." he said, many Wolfir nodding, more than happy to be included. "Firstly, we shall judge Wulfrukh for his lesser charges. Agreed?" He asked, the human's hands remaining open, showing that he was relatively relaxed, something that made a few of the Wolfir in the crowd nervous at how eerily relaxed he remained.

"His least relevant charge is Excessive Revelry. This charge was invented by me and a few of my now deceased superiors to avoid someone from having too much fun at the expense of others, be they Human, Vampire, Zombie or Wolfir. How do you plead Wulfrukh?" he asked, and Wulfrukh bowed his head as he glanced from the Chieftain to the crowd, knowing full well how these Wolfir 'courts' went. "I plead innocent. Everything I did was part of an oath I swore to protect the village and it's interests." he said, and many of the Wolfir began to whisper amongst themselves. The Chief sighed as the village seemed visibly divided, something that made the old wolfman frown, a look that crossed sadness with disappointment.

"All in favor of Wulfrukh's guilt, howl." he commanded, very few howls ringing out, mostly from elder females that simply wanted him gone, the group never truly accepting of the fact that a human was being raised in their village. The Chief shook his head very slightly, only Wulfrukh and Indro truly noticing the action. "All in favor of Wulfrukh's innocence, howl." he commanded, many Wolfir throwing their heads back and howling, believing that Wulfrukh was telling the truth, the males amongst the howl all ready to back him up again should this occur. The Chieftain smiled as he began to chuckle, a raspy sound that reminded the village just how old he was. "Very well. On the Charge of Excessive Revelry, Wulfrukh is hereby found innocent and free from any punishment that this charge may involve." he said, glancing down to the podium, making Wulfrukh notice the pieces of parchment on the stand.

Wulfrukh resisted the urge to chuckle at the paper, which the elder Wolfir used to remind himself of what he was actually doing, watching him sift the paper on top to the bottom and sigh. "Next, Wulfrukh is hereby charged with Excessive Hunting. This accusation comes from the fact that Wulfrukh broke the Avacynian Wolfir Hunting Law, which dictates that you may only hunt once a week, and only capture up to three prey each time. Wulfrukh hunted twice in as many moons, not to mention the humans that have to do with his major charges. How do you plead?" he asked, and Wulfrukh frowned, not remembering the exact details of that law. He shook his head before squaring his stance and looking out to his fellow villagers. "Guilty. I hunted a boar last moon and one again this morning. My first hunt was an order, and my second hunt took place during the monthly full moon hunt, where hunting laws that involve time are nullified." he said, happy that he paid attention in school.

Glancing through the crowd, Wulfrukh smiled and winked to Amelie Goldstone, the local law expert and representative of Wolfir in legal engagements. The Chief blinked, shaking his head. "This is a very good point. Very well, this charge is discarded and you can not face another charge until after the next full moon." he said, and Wulfrukh bowed, nodding in thanks as the Wolfir Chieftain frowned, turning the page again and shaking his head. "Your charges are all now major charges. Do note that punishment will be decided by the majority, and may infact be drastic. I hold no responsibility for any excessive punishment you receive." he said, and Wulfrukh nodded respectfully. "I do not blame you for doing what you took the title of Chieftain to do." he said with a bow, the Elder Wolfir's lips tilting up slightly before he looked to the crowd.

"Wulfrukh's first major charge is Human Murder." he said, many wolves, especially the elder females or younger, more progressive Wolfir, sending him shocked, dirty looks of disgust, many of the other faces simply surprised. "However, Wulfrukh faces _sixty counts_ of this charge." he continued, many of the shocked faces turning into a combination of fear, horror and disgust, Wulfrukh noticing that Phelan lifted his head as if to speak, Wulfrukh catching his attention with a low snap before shaking his head and smiling. "How do you plead to these charges?" Silverheart asked, and Wulfrukh looked to his fellow villagers before bowing his head momentarily. "I plead Guilty to all sixty counts."

Many of the Wolfir's faces became intensified, the fear beginning to fade for hatred and abhoration, something Wulfrukh didn't completely comprehend. Wulfrukh listened to Chief Silverheart clear his throat. "Are there any suggestions for a punishment?" he questioned, and many of the Wolfir began to talk loudly amongst each other, Wulfrukh looking up to the moon and silently hoping that no one suggested death. "What's his other charge!?" Someone shouted, Wulfrukh unable to discern exactly who's voice it was, a frown on his face as he wondered what the individual was trying to do. "His other charge is 10 counts of Human Hunting." he said, and many of the Wolfir openly began to shout, their shock, hatred and fear all blending together as they slowly began to form a canid mob directed in Wulfrukh's direction, the human lifting his right leg as his knee touched his chest.

The human slammed his foot down, the loud thumping sound catching the attention of the outraged Wolfir, who all grew silent as Wulfrukh looked down to them, trying his hardest to not look down _on_ them. "I plead Guilty to this as well. However, in my own defense, all I shall say is that if I had not done what I did, there would have been sixty men and their Werewolf Captain heading towards this village after doing only Avacyn knows what to one of our own Cubs, Phelan Silverfang." he said, and many of the Wolfir began whispering amongst each other, Chief Silverheart allowing the Wolfir to debate amongst themselves as he turned to the human Hunter.

"Do you hope to lessen your punishment?" he asked lower so less people could hear him, Wulfrukh shaking his head. "Of course not. I am a warrior and a Hunter. I shall face the brunt of my mistake forthwith." he said, and the man nodded in return, respecting the young human's conviction. Turning back to the large crowd of angry, arguing Wolfir, he slapped the podium once, all of them quieting down, some of the younger Wolfir even lowering their heads as their ears fell. "Now, all who believe that Wulfrukh was justified in these actions and should not face much if any punishment, howl now." he said, a loud howl ringing out, most of the warrior males and their Cubs calling out, understanding that the village's safety was far more important than the law. Wulfrukh smiled, glad to see that some of the other wolfmen could see his way.

"If you believe that Wulfrukh is guilty and should face the appropriate, consistent punishment, howl now." he said, and Wulfrukh hoped that the howl would be quiet, his face falling slowly as the howls began, growing louder and louder as the collective howl of the females, older males and their ushered on cubs all rang out and signaled that he was wrong for killing these men to protect his village. Wulfrukh's anger began to rise as he clenched his fists, the human able to feel his frustration mounting at how his muscles began to roll under his skin, like a fast moving storm near the shore. Chief Silverheart sighed, shaking his head as if he didn't want to progress. "Very well then, what punishment will be acceptable?" he asked, secretly hoping that everyone would agree with the warrior males because of how important they were to the village's safety.

"Death! He broke two of our most important laws a total of seventy times! This warrants death!" Wulfrukh heard, noticing the elderly female Wolfir who shouted, his muscles freezing and tensing as his lips slowly began to peel back and his muscles contracted, as if he was preparing to leap at the woman. "Remain still Wulfrukh." Indro said, and the Hunter merely clenched his fists harder as the Chieftain slapped the podium again. "Despite the logic behind this, I am not going to even accept death as a punishment, because then that would be us committing Human Murder, and if we try to give chase should he escape us, that would infact be us committing Human Hunting, the same things that we are trying to teach our youth not to do and punishing those that do commit these acts." he explained, Wulfrukh beginning to smile.

His smile quickly turned sour though, as the elderly woman from before began to curse under her breath, making Wulfrukh stamp his foot down again. "Old Wolf Lady, what is your problem with me? Do you not like my status as a human?" he asked, the callous old Wolf shaking her snout as she narrowed her eyes in his direction. "Nay, I have a problem with who you are as an individual! Everything was peaceful until you appeared and started using Black Mana! Ever since then, you've descended into a reveling sociopath and a murderer! You bring misfortune upon everyone you are around!" she shouted, and Indro turned from the female Wolfir to the human, making sure that he remained still, Wulfrukh's anger slowly dissipating as he began to smile. "Truly, your reasoning is not sound. Phelan was captured and about to be assaulted by these foul, drunken humans in various fashions, and you would see me dead for saving him and incapacitating his captors?" he asked, the elder female grinding her jaws together.

"Enough!" The Chief said, the elder Wolfir growing less and less friendly as he narrowed his eyes, his icy glare silencing the entire crowd, including Wulfrukh and the elder, the wolfman rubbing his claws against his snout in frustration. "Despite the fact that Wulfrukh broke two laws seventy times, his reasoning is still sound. He might deserve punishment for the acts of Human Murder and Human Hunting, but the reason for them is far too righteous for death to be an appropriate sentence." he said, and the elder female raised her head high, her ears perked up and shoulders squared. "Then I shall administer the punishment myself." she said, beginning to make her way through the crowd, angrily pushing and shoving past many of the Wolfir, Indro looking to the Chieftain, who merely shook his head.

Nodding, the Chief Hunter took a step back towards the back edge of the platform, watching carefully as the female made her way up to stand in front of Wulfrukh and glare at him, the human roughly the same size as her. Wulfrukh looked her in the eyes, able to tell that despite her age and silver muzzle, she still had some fight left in her. Wulfrukh's hunting instincts told him to act immediately, his common sense allowing him to suppress the nagging desire to start a fight with the elder female. "Stand down Madam. I wish that no harm come upon you." he said, and she clenched her fists, her thinning fur allowing Wulfrukh to see her thin, weak veins pulsating, letting him know that despite her attitude that her physical state was much weaker than she'd like it to be. He smiled as he looked her in the eyes. "Calm yourself. You and I both know that despite your age, that your experience doesn't match up to my sheer ability at this moment." he said, the female's clenched fist coming straight up and slamming into Wulfrukh's jaw, the human's mouth opening.

However, it opened in a smile, his bare teeth visible in the pale glow of the moon as he tensed his neck's muscles as he pushed his head down, the speed and force he returned to his original position with cracking the elder female's fingers out of place as she cursed, a yelping sound that made Wulfrukh begin to frown. "Chieftain, I will accept any punishment that you deem acceptable. But please, surely being assaulted by my fellow villagers against your wishes is not amongst these acceptable things." he said, and the Chieftain nodded, watching the human carefully, his intentions remaining relatively pure, no traces of Black Mana or thoughts that would manifest as it coming to the surface. "Wulfrukh is correct. Silvercoat, stand down." he said, and the female bared her teeth before leaping off of the stage and slinking back into the audience.

The Chief's claws began to dig under his fur, his skin cracking as he grew irritated even further, trying his best to hold back from clawing his face off. "It is getting late and many of our pups need to rest. Come up with a sensible punishment or I will change Wulfrukh's verdict to innocent on all charges, as he's being the most reasonable one amongst us." he said, and many of the wolves all nodded in agreement, casting side glances to the elder females, led by the rowdy Silvercoat. "What of temporary exile?" Thumann suggested, and the Chieftain turned to him, seeming to be much calmer than before, Wulfrukh's attention locked on him as well. "Go into further detail Thumann. You have remained very quiet all night." he said, and the butcher nodded as he ran his claws along the knife he always carried with him.

"The punishment for killing a human is one day without food, correct? What if instead of one day without food he was exiled for one day? This would mean that he could return after two full moons as if he went on a long hunting trip. As for the Human Hunting, we can restrict his Hunting Grounds during and after exile for a while. No other punishment seems sensical. This way, if the humans come after him, he will not have any affiliation with the village at the time and we will all be safe, which is what he truly wants." he said, and Wulfrukh rose a brow, surprised at how well thought out the butcher's idea sounded. True, he would not be fond of being exiled from the village, but he could take the opportunity to explore the rest of Innistrad and see what it had to offer. Be it good or bad, the human was always interested in things outside of the forest he grew up in.

The Chieftain smiled, a happy sigh leaving his lips. "All that agree with Thumann's idea, please howl." he said, all of the wolves except the elderly females beginning to howl, Silvercoat and her group all still hoping that his sentence would be changed to death. Nodding, the Chieftain turned to Wulfrukh. "Very well then. As of the nearest Waning Gibbous, you are hereby exiled from the village for sixty nights. You will be forbidden from hunting in this forest during your exile, and unable to hunt without a chaperone after you return for another twelve nights. Please, use your time left in the village wisely." he said, and Wulfrukh nodded, a part of his being slightly sad that he was being exiled, but knowing full well that it was better than the asinine idea the elder females had, which was to simply kill him.

The next morning, Wulfrukh glanced to the sky with a sigh, realizing that the Waning Gibbous moon phase started tonight, meaning that today was his last day in the village. He had spent the entirety of last night packing and thinking, his mind telling him that he should simply remain in the forest or the surrounding area, the human not sure if that was a good idea. Another part of him wanted to traverse the Plane with wild curiosity, confident in his physical and magickal ability to get him out of any situation. He frowned, unsure of what to do, but knowing that today, he would say his goodbyes to the people he cared about and the people that raised him, his journey through the village starting at the butcher's shop, off to speak to Thumann.

When he encountered the slightly hunched over Wolfir, he smiled over to the human as he swung his cleaver down, the leg of a deer coming clean off, the bone cut cleanly. "Wulfrukh, how may I help you today?" He asked, seeming happy as the hunter watched him flip the deer over and repeat the action, cleaving another leg off cleanly. "I was wondering, why suggest exile? Why not let me go free?" He asked, the Wolfir looking up to him with a sigh as the third leg came off, just as clean as the rest. "Exile was best. Can you imagine how frustrated the females would be if their children stayed up late to watch someone go free for things they've been scolded for?" he asked, and Wulfrukh nodded. The butcher sighed, a fourth swing cutting another leg off cleanly, the butcher casually sliding the deer down on his large counter, looking at the deer's antlers. "Good kill." he mumbled as he slid the deer up to look at it's relatively thick neck.

"If it was up to me, I wouldn't have punished you at all. Many of us males, especially the older ones, are sick and tired of being so benevolent when the entire Plane seems to be growing less and less safe by the day. If someone can eliminate one hundred humans without breaking a sweat, why take away their food for three full moons and then some when they can take out large squads of enemies?" he said, shaking his head and furrowing his brow as he lifted his cleaver overhead, readjusting his grip. "Some of us wouldn't mind fighting humans. After all, it takes just one good swing..." he said, throwing his arm down and cleaving the deer's neck in two as blood began to pour from the freshly cut flesh. "And one human is down, and the rest are all afraid." he said, chuckling as he turned and tossed the butchered pieces into large bins marked according to size and parts.

"Now, as for you in particular, I felt that the punishment was also necessary because you _are_ human. It would be detrimental for your growth as a living creature if you were completely inexperienced with humans of all kinds. Scaring off a caravan here or there doesn't give you the same experience as talking to a human with a similar set of skills to you." he said, chuckling as he threw the next deer up, glancing to the antlers, which were a bit smaller than the previous deer's, the points being less sharp and slightly less numerous. "Shame. This one had potential." he mumbled to himself. "Is there anywhere I should go in particular?" Wulfrukh asked, and Thumann shrugged as he cleaved off the first leg. "Anywhere you wish. Thraben, Gavony, anywhere else." he said, humming as he cleaved off the second leg, flipping the deer over.

"Just be careful where you go. I heard that there are cults rising up. Something about a Demon Prince and a Frog monster from the swamps of Gitrog or the like. And remember, nothing is as it seems on Innistrad. People experiment on themselves with profane magicks and dark sciences. The most innocent child could be an immortal vampire turned by some evil Demon Lord, and the most unsuspecting villager could be a wild, ravenous werewolf that enjoys the flesh of it's fellow human." he said, and Wulfrukh nodded. "Tread carefully and trust no one. Got it." he said, watching the butcher continue as he cleaved the second deer's head clean off, exhaling. "Thank you Thumann, I appreciate the help." he said, bowing his head respectfully. Thumann chuckled, nodding. "Of course. Do me a favor as well. If you run into another Baloth, eat it. I want to know if I should make room in my shop to sell baloth." he said, both of them chuckling as the human exited with a kind wave.

Heading to the blacksmith's shop, Wulfrukh noticing Phelan sitting outside with his sister, Sasha. The girl looked to him and waved, her brother picking up on his sister's actions and remaining still and silent, something that confused Wulfrukh. "How are you doing Mr. Human?" Sasha asked, the young female wagging her tail, happy to see the man that saved her brother. "I am well Young Lady. How have you been?" he asked, and she smiled. "I've been great! Thanks for bringing Phelan back!" she said, the words coming off as loud barks that made Wulfrukh chuckle as he scratched her head, enjoying her smile as he turned to Phelan. "Cheer up Boy, you're acting like someone cut your tail off." he said, and the boy frowned as he glanced to Wulfrukh. "But this is my fault. If I would've never been captured..." He trailed off, Wulfrukh shaking his head as he patted the girl's head before moving over to him and crouching down with a smile.

"Relax. You did no wrong. All you did was what you should have done. I take all of the punishment and blame for the death of those humans. It's best, since not only are many people in the village sick of me, I need to finally experience life outside of this forest for more than a single night." he said, and the boy's frown shrunk, but still remained. "But you didn't-" he began, Wulfrukh cutting him off by lifting a finger. "Listen to me Phelan. You did no wrong. Everything was me. All sixty humans fell at my hands. _All of them._ " he said, the young Wolfir's ears falling before Wulfrukh tapped him on the head. "Cheer up. We'll go hunting together when I get back." he said, and the boy's disposition brightened as his tail began to wag. He nodded as Wulfrukh waved to the girl and boy, beginning to walk away after slowly standing.

Making his way to the Chief's hut, he entered calmly as Indro and Chief Silverheart continued to speak. They both looked to him as he slid into a corner, being respectful enough to not interrupt the duo. "Truly you should at the least consider it." Indro said, as if he was suggesting something to the Eldest Wolfir, who shook his head. "I may want to, but you know full well that the Chieftain's job is to adhere to the whim's of the people until he can no longer." he stated, a sentence that seemed almost rehearsed. Indro shook his head. "Have you even chosen a successor? You can't wait forever you know." he said, and the Wolfir chuckled, a raspy sound that belied his advanced age. "I will choose the next Chieftain when the time comes unless the people voice a wish for me to step down." he said, the larger, younger Wolfir shaking his head as they turned to Wulfrukh.

He bowed to them respectfully as they nodded in return, Wulfrukh joining them as he dropped to a kneeling position next to Indro, noticing that the duo had recently been eating, the scent of meat clear in the small area. "Greetings Chieftain, Master Indro. How are you today?" he asked, both of them tilting their heads from side to side to symbolize that today has been alright. Wulfrukh chuckled, a smile still on his face as he looked to the Master Hunter. "I thank you for all that you've done for me. My hunting skills are the things I cherish the most in this life, and if we never meet again, I would like for you to know that you were my greatest, and most important teacher." he said, the older Wolfir laughing as he pat the human's shoulder.

"You truly do take hunting as a way of life, don't you?" he asked, and Wulfrukh nodded as he turned to the Chieftain and bowed his head in respect before speaking. "And Chieftain, I would like to thank you for taking me in. You assured that I had a privileged upbringing and the best teachers on Innistrad despite my status as a plain old human. For this, I can not be grateful enough." he said, and the Wolf laughed as he nodded. "It was an honor. It's not everyday that Avacyn asks of us a favor. Your presence in this village will always be welcome, before and after your temporary exile." he said, and Wulfrukh chuckled. "In the event I get myself killed by some demon or vampire, I would like for you to know that you were a great teacher as well, and that I will continue practicing my usage of green mana out of respect." he said, bowing a third time as he rose to his feet, wishing them well as he departed.

Standing at the village gates, Wulfrukh exhaled. _This is it, huh?_ He thought to himself, rolling his shoulder as he glanced down to the strap in his hand, which was connected to his bag, holding only a single change of clothing and a week's supply of meat, if he ate sparingly that is. Tossing the strap down his arm and the bag around his shoulder, he inhaled, watching his chest puff up as much as possible as he looked to the setting sun, throwing his head back and releasing a loud, baritone howl that resounded throughout the forest. This howl symbolized many things. It symbolized his farewell to the villagers, his introduction into the wild, and his presence as a wild, young, lone Wolf that would not be ignored. He glanced back to the village one last time, seeing Phelan and Sasha waving goodbye to him, the hunched over butcher saluting him with his knife as the Chief Hunter drew one of his swords and held it into the air, many of the other males repeating the process with their weapons.

A smile spreading across his face, Wulfrukh threw his arm into the air, ducking down as he felt his muscles stretch and contort, his body leaning down as he vaulted forward, a single stride carrying him far from the village gates as his feet hit the ground, his left foot moving out first, colliding with the ground and pulling his weight as his right leg repeated the process, his open hands in front of him as he held his fingers bent, his posture alert and aware as he bounded out into the wild, his heart filled with curiosity and excitement.

 _Finished! Hope you enjoyed this, as it too just a bit longer than expected lol. Anywho, make sure to check my profile for updates on when I'm writing the next chapter and how complete it is along with if I suffer ANOTHER hiatus lol. Other than that, just vote in my polls if you choose, and enjoy whatchyo readin'. Thanks for everything as always, Jiro 'The Ghetto Shaman' Uchiha, One twisted Fuck Inc._


End file.
